Thank Merlin for Trevor
by abba2zabba15
Summary: Ron/Hermione. Go ahead, ask me questions. Ask me any question about her. I could tell you, I reckon. Ask questions about us, and I could definitely tell you. All I can say is thank Merlin Neville lost his toad so often.


Thank Merlin for Trevor

Go ahead, ask me questions. Ask me any question about her. I could tell you, I reckon. Ask questions about us, and I could definitely tell you.

I can name the month we stopped hating each other. I could tell you the week we started holding hands when we walked out of the house. I could tell you the day she first kissed me. I could tell you the hour we first made love. The one thing I couldn't tell you is the moment I fell in love with her.

I couldn't tell you when we fell in love. Hell, I don't even think I know the moment I first realized I was in love with her. But if I had to give it a time, I would say that it was right after she punched that slimy git in the face, in third year. I've never been more proud of her.

That was when I first realized she wasn't anything like I thought she was. It was the first moment, for me, that I started falling in love with her. Before then, she was just my best friend. After that, she was a girl. She could fight, and stand up for herself, and she was sexy.

That's right, I was thirteen, and back then there was nothing sexier than Hermione punching out some prat. Now that we're grown up, well, I know a lot of things that are sexier. But they still all involve Hermione. Who knew she'd look better naked in real life than in my fantasies?

When did I realize I was in love with her? Hell if I know. It must have been in fourth. I was in love with her by then, of that I'm sure. Because when I asked her to the ball, I was genuinely crushed when she said no. I mean, I told myself it was because she had a date and I didn't, but really it's because she had a date and it _wasn't me._ My fourteen year old self couldn't take it.

That year was the third lowest point of my life. I was terrible to Hermione, and I almost lost her forever.

Of course, the second lowest point of my life was something much worse. That was sixth year. Merlin, I still blush when I think about it. I was the biggest prat in the world. I don't know why she ever talked to me after that. It must have been something that I said or did, but I can't for the life of me remember. But when I broke up with Lavender in my sleep, it was like I had dodged a major bullet. Hermione was back to talking to me, and Lavender was gone. But nobody will tell me how it happened. Still, these five years after, they still won't tell me. It must have been something embarrassing.

I know what you must be thinking. The lowest point of my life can't possibly be something worse than that, I mean, how can I be a bigger prat than I was in those two years?

The lowest point of my life also has to do with Hermione, but for once, it wasn't because I couldn't find the courage to ask her out on time. The lowest point of my life was Malfoy Manor.

The lowest point of my life was when I was hearing her scream, and couldn't get there. She still has nightmares about it. She will toss and turn in her sleep, crying and calling out for me. I can't wake her up, either. I just have to hold her in her sleep, and try and soothe her until she wakes up on her own. She lies about it, too, which really makes me angry. She tells me that it's nothing, or makes up some stupid lie about falling off a broomstick. I know what it really is.

For the first year of our relationship, I still found myself apologizing for not getting to her sooner. She scoffed, and told me there was nothing I could have done, and she didn't want me to apologize for something I had no control over. It didn't stop me feeling guilty. I would still be apologizing today if she didn't threaten to leave me if I didn't stop. So I stopped.

But the bottom line is I love her. I love everything about her, and I feel like I always have. I might think it started in third, but there's a good possibility it started in first year, the first day we met. When she came into our compartment, the first thing I noticed was her hair. She hates her hair. I think it's her best feature (after….certain other body parts….that is). It's definitely her most noticeable feature. But she was fascinating, even back then, and I couldn't help but thinking, even as an eleven year old, that I wanted to know her better.

All I can say is thank Merlin Neville lost his toad so often. Without Trevor, Hermione and I wouldn't have met when we did. Without Trevor, she wouldn't have insulted me. And without Trevor, Hermione wouldn't have fascinated me.

I thanked Neville last year when we were at Harry and Ginny's wedding. He couldn't for the life of him understand what I was talking about, and he looked at me as if I had gone insane. Hermione understood. She laughed.

I know everything about our relationship. I can give you a five minute range when I first told her I loved her, and when she said it back. Thank Merlin I beat her to that one. I wanted to say it first, I feel like she deserved that, at least, so it didn't feel like I was just saying it because I felt like I had to. Because that's the last thing I want her to think. I love her, and not a single thing in our relationship has been fake.

And exactly 1 minute and 42 seconds ago I asked her to marry me. And exactly 1 minute and 40 seconds ago she said yes, without any hesitation. And exactly 1 minute and 40 seconds ago she made me the happiest man in the world. And exactly 1 minute and 40 seconds ago, my future wrote itself out. And exactly 1 minute and 40 seconds ago, the rest of my life began.


End file.
